


Torn House

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Áedán heard the chatter from the Devils long before they began to scavenge into the Plaguelands





	

Áedán heard the chatter from the Devils long before they began to scavenge into the Plaguelands. He heard the distant planning of what they wanted to do with this technology, how they were gonna shape themselves into something new, _powerful, important._

The Hunter kept his mouth shut though, even when his Ghost told him to bring this issue to the Vanguard immediately. They have a right to know if this threatens the safety of the City and it’s people.

The Vanguard were still in the dark about the Hunter's ability. How he could understand and communicate with the Fallen. If he told them what the Devils were planning, they would question how he got that information - he would crack under the pressure - lash out against them, say something in file tongue. These words would get him banned from the Tower - the City without hesitation.

And when things got too late. He still kept his neutral expression. Even if he has spoken up, what good would it have done? There was no way they could have prevented this.  

When Lord Saladin beckoned a call to the Guardians to fight against the House of Devils - SIVA. The Hunter declined it in a heartbeat, no need for second guessing.

 _This was his House_.

He ponders on asking the ‘machine’ Priest of what his plans are. What else were they planning to use with SIVA? How much more are they going to destroy of the Cosmodrome until they are satisfied with their hunger for power?

Do they understand that with this they are tearing their own house apart at the seams? Stretching it out to its limits.

Áedán doesn’t want to live under a broken banner, a torn house.


End file.
